Common Ground
by Straya
Summary: [Animated LoSH] During the clean up following Alexis' invasion, Superman finds himself with a guilty conscience. Saturn Girl encourages him to have a word with Brainiac 5...


_Disclaimer: The Legion of Superheroes is property of DC Comics and Warner Bros._

-------

Author Note: Well, this is my very first attempt at writing LoSH fic based on the animated series, but this plot bunny bit me hard the other night so I decided to commit the idea to paper, er Wordpad. The story takes place immediately after the end of episode three, "Legacy" (and does keep episode six, "Fear Factory", in mind). Hopefully, my first attempt at this isn't a bad one. Enjoy!

-------

**"Common Ground"**

The place had been an absolute disaster and that might have been putting it lightly. Having only been around a short time, Clark Kent of the twenty first century could only wonder just how many times the Legion's base of operations had come tumbling down around them. Well, at least the entire thing hadn't collapsed, but Alexis and the Scavengers had certainly done a number on the main room and some of the surrounding hallways, blowing open blast doors, tearing through walls, destroying equipment, creating craters in the floors... It had taken several hours of work on the part of the Legionnaries present to put the place back together again, and even with everyone helping and a number of futuristic tools put to task, there was still some damage left to be dealt with well after dark..

Most of the others had wandered away to take a breather by this time, retiring to their quarters for a short nap or outside for some fresh air. Still feeling like the outsider, Superman found his way into the mess hall in search of something to drink. Even in the future, crumbling walls still meant a good deal of local air pollution and despite his powers, inhaling too much of it had left his tongue and throat feeling coated in dust. Pulling up a chair at one of the tables, he took a seat and sighed, setting his glass of water down in front of him.

He'd really let the team down this time, hadn't he? Sure, he came through for them in the end, but before that? He'd failed to show for his patrol shifts and Brainiac 5 had suffered damages because he didn't answer the call for assistance when the Scavengers began a raid. Why couldn't he have been more responsible? Being part of the Legion was important. The things the Legion did were important. What good was Superman if he wasn't there to be super when the group needed him?

"Superman?"

He glanced up, startled by the appearance of Saturn Girl at the mess hall door. "Oh... Hey. I was just taking a quick time out. How, um... How are the repairs coming? Is anyone else still working right now?"

"Brainy's still out there," she replied as she made her way over. "He tends to have a little more endurance than some of us, so I wouldn't worry about him. There isn't too much left to do at this point, anyway."

"I know some of his equipment really got hit bad. He's not taking it too hard, is he?"

Saturn Girl hesitated, then pulled up a nearby chair and seated herself. "Truthfully, no. This place has seen its share of damage before and he tends to use repairs as an excuse to upgrade. What about you? Are you alright?"

"Me?" Superman glanced down into his glass of water. He knew his fellow Legionnaire was a mind reader and he knew that he wasn't completely alright. But did she know that? "Well... I guess so. Maybe. Or...maybe not. To be honest, I still feel guilty about everything that happened."

"Everyone makes mistakes, and you've been a big help with the repairs. I know you didn't mean any harm in spending time with Alexis, and no one could know that she would turn on you like that."

"I guess I just wanted to fit in more, and when she told me that she didn't have any real friends, I guess I figured I was doing us both some good by spending time with her."

"'Fit in more'?"

Superman took another sip of water and debated whether or not he wanted to expand on the subject. Granted, Saturn Girl could probably pick up on everything on her own and that did make him a bit uncomfortable, but he hadn't really had a chance to talk with anyone about this problem since he arrived. And if anyone would listen and understand, it was probably Saturn Girl.

"Don't worry," she said suddenly, resting one hand on his near arm. "I don't want to pry, so you don't need to explain anything if you don't feel up to it."

"So you don't really know what's going on up here?" He tapped one temple in indication, though asking made his face flush a bit.

She shook her head. "I try not to intrude if it can be helped. But it doesn't take a mind reader to know that something is bothering you."

Superman nodded and sighed, wondering just where to begin. Would she understand? "My whole life, I've been different. Every since I was a kid, my parents told me to be careful, not to show off my powers. I went through school playing the underdog, not running as fast as I really could in relay races, not throwing a baseball as hard and far as I know I can... Things like that." He paused, looking up. "I don't suppose Brainy's history files have all this in them, do they?"

"Not that I know of," Saturn Girl responded as she met his gaze. "Sometimes when the subject of those files is separated from our time by a thousand years, it's difficult to keep records on more personal things. And it's probably better that way, really."

She offered him a small smile and he returned it, feeling a bit more confidenet.

"Well, anyway," he went on, "long story short, I never fit in back home. I didn't have many friends and everyone at school figured I was a little on the wimpy side because I wasn't as tough as guys on the football or baseball team. When you, Brainy and Bouncing Boy came for me, I thought this would be my big chance to finally be a part of something. Really fit in and be someone. I mean, if a guy with super powers can't fit in with a whole team of superheroes, where can he fit in?"

"I know it's probably been a little difficult. The time jump alone has probably been disorienting, but don't assume that your mistakes have put the rest of the Legion off. You've more than made up for them with everything you've done to help."

"...I think I may have really hurt Brainy by putting him off. Maybe I'm wrong, but I really can't shake the feeling that he's still upset with me."

Smiling a little, Saturn Girl touched his arm again in reassurance. "I don't think he is, Clark. When we learned that the Fatal Five had escaped confinement and were coming for us, and our best option became contacting you, Brainiac 5 was the one who was the most enthusiastic about the idea. He built the time traveling platform that brought you here and he was the one who knew where we could find you."

"But doing that kinda stuff is part of his job here, isn't it?"

"It is, but it's rare that we see genuine excitement from him. I think you two have a lot more in common than you think and it might not hurt to go talk to him about your concerns."

Superman frowned. "Right now...?"

"Now is as good a time as any," Saturn Girl said. "He might actually appreciate the break, otherwise he may just keep working until everything is finished, whether we're there to help or not."

Superman glanced down at his glass again, staring at his reflection a long moment before finishing off the rest the water. Standing up, he nodded. "Well, the worst he can do is tell me that now isn't a good time, I suppose."

"I sense that Lightning Lad is on his way back inside again, so if you can pull Brainy aside, Lightning Lad and I can work on the last of the repairs."

He managed a smile. "And I'm sure Lightning Lad will appreciate that. ...thanks, Saturn Girl."

"Just as long as you're feeling better, Clark."

"Yeah. I think I will be in a bit."

Saturn Girl watched the Man of Steel depart with a fond expression before getting up and heading out to intercept Lightning Lad.

-------

"Brainy?"

"Superman."

The response was flat, but typical for the little android. At least, that's what Superman tried to remind himself as he stood behind Brainiac 5 while the youngest Legionnaire completed repairs on one of the damaged blast doors.

"Did you want to take a break and talk for a few minutes?" Superman rubbed the back of his neck. That had come out sounding lame.

Brainy didn't turn from his work. "There really isn't that much left to repair."

"Yeah, I know." Superman frowned, not sure if he should bother pressing the issue. "But Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad will be back in a minute. You've been working nonstop since the Science Police cleared out Alexis and the Scavengers."

"My core power source is still good for several more hours. I don't tire as quickly as most of the others do."

"I know, but..."

"But?" Clicking the welder off, Brainy stood and turned to face his comrade. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Well...nothing major. Saturn Girl thought maybe it would be a good idea to talk with you." Superman shrugged, feeling awkward.

...man, he was really tired of that feeling.

Brainy shuttered his optics once before recalling the portable welder back into his right palm. "Is the nearest conference room acceptable?"

"Sure."

Leading the way, the android walked back down the hallway and opened the first door he came across. Inside was a small meeting room with one long table and several chairs set up around it. As soon as Superman entered, the door sliding shut behind him, Brainiac 5 glanced to him expectantly.

"What did you want to discuss?"

"Mostly, I just really wanted to apologize for being so irresponsible," Superman began with a heavy sigh. "I'm supposed to be part of this team while I'm here and I let everyone down. Especially you."

Brainy tilted his head slightly to one side, frowning. "It's fine. Really. As I said, the repair work is nearly done and Alexis is in Science Police custody."

"No, it's not fine, not really. I thought I was helping Alexis by spending time with her, but both of us were being seflish. And I don't know how much of this will make sense, but I never really fit in back home because of who I am. I think I understood how Alexis felt because of that, especially when she told me she didn't really have any friends."

"But you do have friends here," Brainy replied, his tone hinting at...disappointment?

"I know I do, but sometimes it's hard to fit in even though I've got people all around me now with special abilities. It's hard to explain... Maybe it's just because this isn't really my time or my home."

"Did...you want to go back to your own time, now? Is that part of why you wanted to speak to me?"

Superman looked into the face of his smaller companion and saw hurt feelings in his expression. "No, that's not it. I just wanted to apologize to you and tell you why things happened like they did. Saturn Girl thought you would be able to relate. She thought it was important for me to tell you."

Brainy was quiet a few seconds, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I actually can relate. Maybe more than you or anyone else really knows."

"What do you mean?"

"It is sometimes difficult being both the youngest and the most intelligent one on the team. Aside from that, I am not like anyone else here."

"Because you're an android?"

Brainy nodded, debating whether _he_ should expand on the subject or not. It was a touchy, personal subject with him and he did his best not to let it show on a day to day basis. "For those who do not know who I am, the expectation is that I am as cold as any fresh off the assembly line mechanoid. At first, I felt as though I did not necessarily fit in, either. I am aware of the feeling that one must constantly prove one's self and really earn a place in the ranks. And while I respect Lightning Lad, there are a lot of people out there like him who do not always think before they act or speak. Sometimes, no harm is intended, but being shunned for being different is something that no sentient creature cares to deal with, no matter the place or time."

For an awkward moment, Superman was taken aback. This wasn't something he had expected to hear and it was so sincere that he found himself fumbling for a response. "I...I'm guessing the others have had their share of similar experiences?"

"I think so." Brainy blinked again. "But I believe it was Bouncing Boy who said the important thing about _being_ different is actually _making_ a difference."

Superman allowed himself a genuine smile. "That does sound like something he would say."

"He says a lot of things, but a few of them are actually worth remembering." Brainy put on a sly smile to punctuate the joke. "And no apologies are necessary, Superman. I understand completely."

"Thanks, Brainy. That really means a lot." Relieved at last, he turned back towards the door, stepping out as it opened for him. "I guess I'll go help Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl finish up. You coming?"

The android nodded. "Yes, in a minute."

"Oh, and um...Brainy?"

"Yes?"

"Not that I know a lot of androids, but you're a great guy. More human than some of the people I used to know back home, if you get what I mean." With that, Superman smiled and disappeared down the hall, the door shutting in his wake.

Brainy's smirk at the intended joke vanished as soon as the door was closed, again. Taking a seat in the nearest chair, he exhaled heavily through his intakes and looked down at the floor.

"I just hope you keep thinking that once you know my ancestry, Superman. Not to mention the object left behind in my possession. Trust can be so fragile..." Holding up one hand, he projected an image of a lead sphere, sadness welling up in him as he examined it.

"You have nothing to say sorry for...and I have legacy of hate to make amends for. I just hope you can accept my apology when the time comes and you learn the truth."

**Fin**


End file.
